galdurfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Tales: The Squirrel's Story
by Dragonite Those of you who live in Botanica should know of the squirrel Sarel Woodbrush. He's an old friend of mine. The story of how we met began when I entered his realm. I was walking through a forest and decided to set up camp for the night. Just as I was about to sleep, I was hit over the head and knocked senseless. When I came to my senses, I found myself tied to a tree branch and my muzzle was tied shut. I looked up and found myself looking into the angry eyes of Sarel. “Who are you and what are you doing here?!” he said angrily. “Mmph” was the only thing I could say. He then untied my muzzle so I could speak. “My name is Draco and I'm simply passing through. What caused you to attack me like that?” “You're in no place to question me vermin!” “Vermin? What are you talking about?” We continued to argue back and forth for several minutes getting nowhere in the argument. Eventually he retied my muzzle, and went to sleep. I decided to try and get some sleep myself. When I woke up, Sarel was gone and I was left the same way I went to sleep. I decided I should escape and see what he was up to. After some difficulty, I was able to free myself from the ropes. Shortly after, I heard trees rustling. I followed the sound and found Sarel fending off a band of 5 ferrets. It looked like he was having trouble and none of them had noticed me. By that point, the ferrets has Sarel with his back to a tree with nowhere to run. I had to make a move or Sarel would be dead. I rushed out of my hiding spot and quickly laid out the ferret closest to me. Sarel looked stunned at my actions and was frozen in place. Seeing that he wouldn't be of any help, I took out the remaining ferrets and then helped Sarel up. “First of all, how did you escape. And second of all, why did you decide to help me?” “My method of escape isn't important. As for why I decided to help you, I figured you and I have something in common.” “What do you mean?” “You lost something didn't you.” “How did...” He seemed to be in a stupor. I explained my past to him and he seemed to understand. We returned to his home, and he told me his story. “My story begins when I was only two seasons old. I was being raised by my parents in this tree. My dad was the greatest archer in the forest. I would always try to lift his bow and try and shoot it. I was never able to until that day. We were attacked by a band of weasels. I could do nothing but watch my parents get slaughtered in front of my eyes. They left me for dead, thinking I couldn't survive with out my parents. Were they ever wrong! From that day forward, my goal was to defend those who couldn't defend themselves. I taught myself how to use a bow, a sword, and armor. I became Sarel Woodbrush: Defender of the Forest.” After that day, we became good friends. I helped him defend the forest inhabitants. I eventually moved on in my travels. I didn't expect to see him in Galdur. But it's nice to have him back. Sarel currently resides in Botanica, defending its inhabitants from those who would seek to cause harm. If you don't intend to cause any harm, Sarel will be one of the first to give you a warm greeting. Be sure to stop by if you're close by. Our doors are always open. Category:Tales